OMGYKK!
by dragonmage06
Summary: This is a set of oneshots where we put Kagome in a bunch of different worlds, meeting new and exciting people! Warning: There's a twist at the end of every one!
1. Kagome Goes to Ouran Host Club!

Kagome pulled herself up along the vines of the demonic well, squinting slightly as the sun's rays collided with her eyes.

"I'm sure glad that test is finally over," she said, adjusting the large pack atop her back. "Even though I think I failed it." She sighed and reached the well's opening with a troubled face. "I don't know how I'll ever pass the high school entrance exams. I suppose Mom and Gramps will have to support me for a little longer." She slipped onto the grass and stretched before adjusting her skirt-you would think after spending months in the Feudal Era that she would have chosen to wear something more practical for battling demons, but she couldn't stop hoping that one day she'd catch Inuyasha trying to sneak a peak. She giggled at her thoughts for a while before finally catching on to the fact that something wasn't quite right.

"Hmm, that's strange. I don't remember their being an enormous building in these woods," she said as she stared at the structure before her with a blank look on her face. The sign adorning the elaborate building read 'Ouran High School' and Kagome suddenly remembered hearing about the highly exclusive establishment from her mother one night at dinner. Supposedly the students were mostly rich, upper-crust members of society but a few of the less fortunate pupils were given scholarships. Kagome's mother had said that it would be lovely to attend such a fine institute of learning, even though they all knew there was no chance of that happening.

"Why did the well drop me off here and not in the Feudal Era?" Kagome turned, hoping to stare blankly at the unusual mode of transportation, but to her even greater confusion the well was gone. "Oh no, now what will I do?" She sighed, wishing someone else was here to solve her problems for her. When no such person arrived, she sighed again. "I guess I'll have to call Mom and have her pick me up. There should be a phone inside." She shifted her heavy pack before striding through the finely carved doors and over the polished marble floors. "Wow, this place sure is different from the forest." A few students who were standing nearby gave her strange looks but she ignored them and wandered aimlessly through the halls before stopping before one door. "It sounds like there are people in here. Maybe they can help me." Kagome opened the door and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her; on and around a comfortable-looking couch were a gaggle of beautiful young men dressed like rock stars.

"Welcome, princess. May I sing a ballad for you?" A blonde man who was wearing a leather vest and much body glitter had appeared before Kagome without her noticing and was kneeling before her. He peered up at her with wide, violet eyes and a seductive look on his face. Kagome's face narrowed in anger.

"B-baka! What kind of girl do you take me for?! Sit!" She waited, expecting the blonde to slam into the carpet and was surprised when this did not occur.

"But I'm already kneeling," the blonde said, confused. "We thought about cosplaying as dogs, but Kyouya didn't like that idea."

"You aren't wearing an Ouran uniform and you seem oblivious to the workings of the club," a tall young man with glasses said, suddenly appearing behind Kagome. "Who are you?" Kagome jumped and was ready to yell 'Sit' again before remembering that it was useless.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm looking for a phone," she said, trying to sound as if she belonged here.

"There are several phones near the entrance to the school. Did you not notice them?" Kagome was oblivious to his sarcasm.

"Oh, I guess not. So, what are you doing in here?" she asked, gazing at all the costumed bishounen who were surrounding her.

"This is an exclusive club for members of our exclusive school," someone with orange hair and leather pants answered.

"And we are the exclusive 'Host Club'," someone who could have been a twin of the previous speaker added.

"What's a Host Club?" Kagome wondered. The two who looked alike rolled their eyes and wandered off while the blonde man suddenly sulked in the corner.

"I can't believe there's a woman from this school who doesn't know about me or the Host Club," he wailed. A petite young man with brown hair approached Kagome with a smile.

"Don't listen to Tamaki, he just doesn't realize that you're not from around here. I'm Haruhi, by the way." He reached out a hand, which Kagome shook, and in a moment of spiritual clarity she realized something.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" All of the costumed young men stiffened and turned their attention to the newcomer. Kagome was, as always, confused. "Did I say something wrong?" She felt arms wrap around her and wildly looked from side-to-side, where the similar-looking people had mysteriously appeared.

"I think you've made a mistake," the one on the left hissed into her ear.

"Yes, a mistake," the one on her right whispered, his grip tightening on her shoulder. Angrily, Kagome pulled away from the pair and whirled round to glare at the group.

"No I haven't! Haruhi is a girl!"

"Please, lady, don't talk so loudly," a boy who looked like an elementary-schooler said as he clutched a pink bunny. Kagome puzzled over why such a small boy would be in a high school club but figured it didn't concern her and turned her attention back to the others.

"I don't see why I should. She's clearly disobeying the rules of this school-she's not even wearing a skirt, like me!" Kagome then twirled around, showing off the green garment and her legs in the process. The young man with glasses stepped forward, his hands clasped.

"And you are disobeying the rules of this school by remaining on the premises without permission. I have already alerted security and they will be arriving shortly."

"Y-you can't do this to me," Kagome fumed. "I've time-traveled, I've fought demons! You can't just make me disappear!" she called as some men in black suits and sunglasses appeared.

"The girl is clearly delusional," the man in glasses quietly informed them as they grabbed Kagome. "Take her somewhere that can be of assistance, although if you happen to have an accident along the way, I'm sure no one of any importance would notice." The men in suits nodded and dragged the hysterical girl out of the prestigious school and into an indiscriminate black van. When they were gone, Haruhi turned to the bespectacled young man with concern.

"What did you ask them to do to her, Kyouya?" Kyouya smiled, a sight that chilled Haruhi to her bones.

" No need to worry, Haruhi. I simply requested that a place was found where the poor girl could rest." Haruhi nodded, although she still wondered over what would become of the strange girl. She never expected that the resting place Kyouya spoke of was the bottom of Tokyo Bay.

AN: In case you were curious….the title is short for "Oh My God, You Killed Kagome!" Expect more in the future. We hope you liked it:D

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran Host Club or its members and we don't own Kagome…thank god.


	2. Kagome Goes to Hinamizawa!

Kagome in Hinamizawa

Kagome pulled herself up along the vines of the demonic well. For some reason she was experiencing a sense of deja vu, as if she had just climbed these ancient stone walls a moment ago. "But that's impossible," she told herself in a cheerful tone. "I left the Feudal Ages three days ago so I could fail my latest math exam and this is my first time back. I wonder if Inuyasha missed me. I bet if I had waited one more day I could have made him come get me." She giggled to herself as she stepped onto the grass before stopping to stare at the strange village in which she was standing. "What's this? Did somebody invent paved roads and cars already?"

"Uh, miss, can I help you?" Kagome turned around and found a handsome young man in a white lab coat walking toward her.

"You're not wearing a topknot! And your clothes aren't from the 1400s!" Kagome observed proudly.

"No, they certainly aren't," the man replied, frowning at the girl. "Are you all right? Perhaps you've ht your head?"

"My head is fine," Kagome said, sounding annoyed. "Look, just tell me who you are and where I am."

"Certainly. I am Dr. Irie and this is the village of Hinamizawa. Are you sure you wouldn't like to lie down in my clinic for a little while?"

"What kind of perverted doctor are you?" Kagome cried while Irie looked on in confusion. "That's it, I'm leaving!" She turned back to where the well had been, but it had vanished. "Oh no! My well!"

"Your well?" Dr. Irie asked, looking troubled. "Miss, you are from out of town, right? I'm worried that you might have caught a sickness that people not native to this village often contract. Would you please come to my clinic so I can examine you?"

"I'll never go with a creep like you!" Kagome screamed as she ran into the town. After wandering around aimlessly, she finally noticed what looked like a festival being set up by the inhabitants of the village. "Oh wow, I love festivals," Kagome said happily as she walked by the various stalls. Suddenly she noticed a group of kids standing before a takoyaki stand. "They look close to my age. I'm sure I can impress them with my short skirt and feisty attitude. Hello!" The group looked up and watched as the schoolgirl headed closer to them.

"Hi. I'm Keiichi," the only male of the group said. "Are you a new transfer student?"

"No, but I am Kagome Higurashi. Can you tell me how to get back to Tokyo… or buy me some takoyaki?"

"You can have some of mine," a girl with green hair pulled back in a ponytail offered. Kagome took the food with a smile, but inside she was disappointed that Keiichi hadn't been the one to offer. "Sorry, but Tokyo's quite some distance from here. I'm Mion and this is my twin sister, Shion." She pointed to a similar looking girl with long green hair.

"Wow, you guys look identical," Kagome said with a mouth full of octopus.

"Aww, your skirt is so cute!" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes said as she leaned down to examine it more closely. "Rena wants to take it home with her!" Kagome stepped away from the strange girl and was even more disappointed that Keiichi wasn't noticing her.

"I'm Satoko," a younger girl with short blonde hair added. "And this is Rika, the priestess of Hinamizawa." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at the young girl with long periwinkle hair who was smiling up at her.

"Oh, you're a priestess, huh?"

"Yep!" Keiichi said, patting Rika on the head.

"_Damn priestesses! They always steal all the guys away!"_

"Tonight Rika's going to perform for the whole village," Keiichi explained. "Every year Hinamizawa celebrates the Cotton Drifting Festival to honor the spirit of Oyashiro-sama."

"That sounds fascinating," Kagome said, batting her eyes at the teen. "You'll tell me more, right Keiichi?"

"Uh, sure," Keiichi replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. For the rest of the afternoon Kagome traveled with the group as they sampled various foods, looked at crafts for sale, and played games.

"Yes, I won!" Keiichi cheered as he finally managed to toss all of his rings onto the pole.

"Congratulations, Kei-chan!" Mion cried, patting the boy on the back.

"Here you are," the vendor said, handing Keiichi a large stuffed white dog.

"Oh, so cute!" Rena said, stars in her eyes as she gazed at the plushie.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" Shion wondered. Keiichi thought for a moment before handing the dog to Kagome.

"You can have this because you're the newcomer," he said with a smile. Kagome squealed and hugged the plushie to her chest.

"Oh thank you, Keiichi! I'll love him forever!" She gazed down at the stuffed dog adoringly. "I think I'll name you Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha? That's a strange name," Satoko said. Kagome was too busy running over to hug Keiichi to pay attention to her though. Keiichi blushed.

"Uh, well we should probably go over to the stage now that it's growing dark. Rika's going to be performing in a little while and we need to find good seats." Everyone agreed and stared walking away from the stalls when Kagome felt a tug on her skirt. Hoping Keiichi was feeling playful, she whirled around happily only to find Rika holding onto her pleats.

"What do you want?" she asked, her good spirits dampening.

"Leave this village," Rika said in a voice much to mature for a prepubescent girl.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused by the girl's strange new tone.

"Leave this village," Rika repeated, here eyes narrowing. "If you do not leave Hinamizawa before midnight, grave misfortune will fall upon you." Kagome gripped her dog more tightly.

"Misfortune? Like what?"

"I cannot say," Rika said, "but I beseech you to heed my words. This village is dangerous and your arrival, however unexpected, will not change the course of events to come. Leave or suffer the consequences. The choice is yours."

"Look here, little miss priestess," Kagome said, looking angry. "I can't go anywhere until the magical well that transports me between worlds and times reappears. Now you'd better stop talking to me like this or I'll tell Keiichi and all your friends that you threatened me. You got it?" Rika said nothing and simply stared at Kagome. "Good," she said before stomping off t look for the others. Unfortunately, she was not very familiar with the area and instead of retracing her steps she ended up wandering away from the festival and into the woods.

"Oh, no, now where am I? Kagome whined. 'Why hasn't Keiichi noticed I'm missing and come to save me? Oh, what's that?" She had spotted a large wooden building a few feet in front of her. "It looks like a temple or shrine-maybe there's a well inside that I can use to travel back to Inuyasha!" She walked eagerly towards the structure when a rustling in the bushes behind her made her look back. "Oh, Shion, it's just you."

"Hello, Kagome," the green haired girl said as she stepped closer, hands held behind her back. "You know, I've been thinking and it was really nice of Keiichi to give you that dog." Kagome glanced down at the white plushie in her arms and grinned again.

"Yes, I really love it."

"Do you know who else loves stuffed animals?" Kagome shook her head. "Mion. She was really heartbroken when Keiichi gave that stuffed animal to you instead of her." As she stepped closer to Kagome, her green eyes contracted and seemed to contain a manic glint.

"Well, I'm sorry Mion feels bad but it's not like Keiichi is her boyfriend or anything," Kagome said.

"Oh, but you don't understand. When Mion feels bad, I feel bad." Shion brought her arms out from behind her back and something shiny reflected moonlight into Kagome's eyes. She rubbed her eyes for a moment until her vision was clear enough for her to see Shion running toward her with a knife clenched tightly in her hand. "And when I feel bad, you feel bad!" Kagome screamed and tried to run but the blade swiftly plunged into her back and she fell.

"Stop! Help!" she shrieked into the still night air before moaning in agony as the knife was thrust into and out of her left arm.

"Scream all you'd like, no one will hear you out in these woods," Shion cackled as the blood splattered onto her face. "This is your punishment! Satoshi-kun!"

"Get off!" Kagome screamed as she tried to fight against the green-haired girl. Her arm felt like it was on fire but she relentlessly continued to pull it out of the knife's path until the limb lost all feeling.

"One down, one to go," Shion said with a grin as she raised the dripping blade over Kagome's other arm.

"No!" Kagome summoned all the spiritual energy she possessed into her right palm and blasted Shion hard enough that she slammed her head against the ground. She forced herself to stand, wincing and groaning as her bloodied arm was inadvertently jostled, and surveyed the scene. Shion appeared unconscious and on the ground beside her laid an electric taser, which Kagome quickly grabbed. She fell to her knees and pressed the weapon onto the green-haired girl's chest. "That should keep you knocked out," she panted before dropping the device and reaching over to check on her wounded arm.

"I wonder what you're doing, I wonder." Kagome squinted up, as her vision was getting a little blurry, and saw Rena standing over her.

"Rena! You've got to help me!"

"Help you? After what you did to Shi-chan?" She raised a large cleaver and as she bent down Kagome could see that her pupils had become cat-like slits. Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream as her leg was hacked an as she pulled her body across the grass, part of her foot was left behind. Wildly she groped through the slick grass until her fingers closed upon the taser and as Rena plunged the cleaver into her thigh she drove it into the brunette's leg.

"Take that! And that!" Kagome screamed as she electrocuted the twitching girl again and again.

"What happened?!" The pain was so excruciating that Kagome almost didn't recognize Keiichi as he stumbled upon the gruesome scene.

"K-keiichi… please…" Her head felt so light that Kagome had to use all effort to keep herself awake. "They… they tried to…"

"Rena! Shion!" Keiichi turned murderous eyes upon Kagome. "What did you do to them?"

"M-me?"

"We… we were a family." Kagome's eyes widened as Keiichi lifted a large metal bat and pointed it toward her. "We were happy, living here, together. But you ruined everything!"

"I-" But Kagome was unable to say even one word more as her head was smashed upon the ground repeatedly by a boy overcome with uncontrollable laughter.


	3. Kagome Goes to Soul Society!

Kagome goes to Soul Society

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well screaming as she clutched her head. "Stop, please stop!" After a moment, when she realized nothing was happening, she opened her eyes and peered blankly at her surroundings. "Wait, I'm okay?" She looked down at her legs then checked her left arm. "That's so strange. I could have sworn some people were coming after me with various weapons." She climbed to her feet and looked up, squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes. "It must have been a dream. Of course, because who would want to hurt a lovable girl like me?" She smiled to herself and tossed her hair back before bending down to grab her overstuffed backpack. "That's strange," she said as she was unable to locate the pack. "I must have forgotten it in the shrine. Oh, what's this?" Lying in the corner of the well lay a quiver of arrows and a bow. "I wonder how these got here. Oh well, they might come in handy in case the others need me to shoot some evil demon, and with so many arrows I'm sure to hit my mark at least once."

After equipping herself with the weapons, Kagome climbed up the well and stepped out into a very peculiar looking place. She stood on a road lined with many white buildings and walls. "Where am I?" she wondered, walking over to he nearest structure. "Hello! Is anyone home?" She knocked on the door and waited for whoever was inside to come greet her, and perhaps offer her snacks, but when no one came her frustration grew. "Hello?" she called more loudly while pounding on the door. "There's someone out here who's lost and craves sweet things!"

"What was that?" Kagome whirled around and watched as several men in strange black outfits converged in the road where she had just stood.

"I thought I heard someone yelling," one of the men said.

"Do you think it was a ryoka?" another asked.

"I hope so," a third replied as he unsheathed a large blade. "I've been dying to run into one and prove to Zaraki-taichou that no one messes with Squad 11!"

"Excuse me!" Kagome called, startling the men. "Can some of you tell me where I am?"

"Look at her clothes," the first man said, growing excited.

"It's a ryoka!" the second said as he too revealed a sword. "Get her!"

"What?!" Kagome cried as the men charged at her. "How can you want to attack an adorable girl like me?" When she saw that the men hadn't registered her words she took off as fast as a girl in a mini-skirt could run. Kagome zigged and zagged through the numerous connecting streets, weaved in between buildings that sat close together, and almost ran into another group of people wearing the same black garments before finally evading her pursuers by falling into a pit of garbage. "Oh, yuck," she moaned before she covered her nose and mouth to try and drown out the unbearable stench.

"Where is she?" one of the men called from the ledge above the pit. Kagome took and deep, agonizing breath before ducking down deeper into the refuse.

"I don't see her," the man continued as he quickly glanced down at the pit. "She's not anywhere!"

"Oh, Zaraki-taichou's gonna be pissed," anther moaned as the group wandered back the way hey came.

"Gross!" Kagome squealed after they were gone. "I have to find some nice, sane person who likes schoolgirls!" She pulled herself up and stepped onto the road before examining her outfit. "They're all ruined! My shoes, my bow-my skirt!" She moaned as she tried and failed to remove a large, greasy brown mass from said article of clothing. "Not my skirt! I need that to entice Inuyasha! Oh, those men in black are going to pay!" She gripped her bow tightly and removed the vegetable peelings from her quiver before storming off in the same direction she'd been chased.

"Once I get my hands on those guys," she muttered as she stomped down the street. The buildings around her were shaking slightly as tiny particles of spirit energy were being sucked off, but Kagome took no notice as her mind craved vengeance for the grave offense of ruining her outfit. "Aha, there's one now!" she yelled triumphantly as a man in black stepped into her field of vision only a few yards in front of her. "I've got you!" She charged toward the man, here eyes blazing, before skidding to a halt. "Who are you?"

The man turned around, and the handsome face and dark eyes that peered at her took Kagome aback. Long black hair partially held back with a strange white hairpiece fell upon soft blue material wrapped around his broad shoulders. Visible at his side was the hilt sword, which he lightly touched with a hand covered in a white, fingerless glove.

"_So dreamy,"_ Kagome thought before remembering that she was wearing a layer of garbage. Quickly she tried to rid her skin and clothing of the clinging remnants of the landfill before looking up at the mysterious stranger again.

"I could really use some help, if you know what I mean," she said, trying to sound seductive. To Kagome's astonishment, the young man turned and walked away without saying a word. "Hey, that wasn't very nice," Kagome huffed as she ran to catch up with the man. Instantly his speed increased and she growled. "Come back here! Listen when someone is talking to you!" She jogged even quicker in hopes of catching the handsome fellow when he turned down an alley.

"Yes! A dead end!" Kagome beamed as she turned down the same alley but froze after finding herself alone. "Where did you go?" she called, scanning the area until she noticed something stirring on the roof of a building. "There you are!" The young man gave her the merest of glances before he vanished without a trace. "No! Come back here and acknowledge my existence!" When she received no response, Kagome growled and kicked at the wall of the nearest building, knocking loose another shower of spirit particles in the process. "Fine, go. I don't need you! I have three guys fighting for me already!"

"Well, well, what have we here." Kagome gasped and whirled around before she covered her mouth in horror. An enormous man with numerous spikes in is brown hair, an eye patch, and a worn, jagged-edged sword in his massive palm was grinning down at her. "I knew if I kept running I'd find a ryoka."

"See, wasn't I helpful, Ken-chan?" a bubbly girl with pink hair popped up on the enormous man's shoulder and smiled widely.

"Yeah, Yachiru," the man said, also grinning. "Good work."

"W-what do you want with me?" Kagome asked, backing away from the bizarre duo.

"What do you think, ryoka?" he asked as he took a step closer. " I want to test your abilities."

"I can sense a lot of spirit energy from her, right Ken-chan?" Yachiru hopped down and bounded over to Kagome, who was surprised to see that she was close to Shippo's size.

"Yeah. She's bursting with spirit energy." He lifted his blade, but lowered it again after realizing the girl was aiming a bow and arrow at him.

"S-s-s-stay back," Kagome said, trying not to sound as scared as she felt, and failing. "I'm warning you, mister. If you bring that sword any closer to me, I'll… hit you a lot!" To her consternation the large man threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

"Yes, that's it!" he cried, while Yachiru giggled and clapped her hands. "Show me your power, ryoka! Stab me! Make me bleed! I'll even let you go first!" He pulled open the top of his robes to reveal a well-muscled chest.

"P-pervert!" Kagome screamed as she released an arrow. It flew well over the spiky-haired man's head and he watched it sail into the side of a building. "Oops," Kagome said sheepishly. "My fingers slipped. Let me try again." She reloaded her bow and once again aimed at the massive man. This time the arrow flew directly into his chest and Kagome jumped up and down in excitement. "I did it! I really hit you! Why aren't you bleeding?" Kagome watched with horror as the man plucked the arrow from his chest and brought it close to his visible eye.

"What kind of weapon is this?" he asked before crushing the arrow in his fist. "I am disappointed, ryoka. Your power is far less than I had hoped for." Once again he lifted his blade and pointed it toward Kagome. "Now it's my turn to strike."

'No!" Kagome screamed as she turned in search of a place to escape. She had forgotten that she was standing in an alley from which there was no escape. Hoping to plead with the insane man, Kagome looked back in time to watch the blade travel into her chest and then out again. Blood spurted from the wound and she coughed up even more before crumpling to the ground. Kenpachi shook the blood from his Zanpakuto while Yachiru stood over the dead girl.

"Stupid!" she said before kicking Kagome in the face. "That's for not playing well with Ken-chan!"


	4. Kagome Meets Kira!

Kagome meets Kira 

Kagome sighed as she struggled out of the Bone Eater's well and brushed the dirt from her school uniform. "What a weird day," she muttered to herself as a cool breeze blew through her messy black hair. "First I have this terrible nightmare about being run through with a sword and then I misplace my backpack with all the food I was going to bring to everyone. What's worse is that my schoolbooks were in that pack as well! Oh well, I'm sure Mom won't mind taking on a second job so she can reimburse the school." Kagome smiled and stretched, making sure the arrows didn't fall out of the quiver on her back, before fully taking in her surroundings.

"What?" Her eyes widened after realizing she was standing on the sidewalk of a bustling city. "This looks like Tokyo, but how could that be possible?" She looked behind her but the well had disappeared and she sighed in frustration. "Great, even more things are going wrong today. I better find a phone so I can call Mom or Gramps to come pick me up." She clenched the large bow in her hands tightly as she strolled down the busy sidewalks, all the while looking for a payphone. Kagome had just spotted one beside a café when something peculiar caught her eye. She watched as a pretty girl with blonde hair walked out of the restaurant clutching a white bag and smiling happily but then gasped after realizing that some horrible monster was following after the oblivious blonde. "Oh no!" she cried, readying one of her arrows. "Look out! It's going to eat you!"

"Huh?" the blonde turned in confusion before a terrified expression overtook her features. "Please don't hurt me!" she screamed, holding the bag up to her face like a shield.

"Get down!" Kagome called back before releasing the projectile. It whizzed directly into the chest of the horrific-looking beast and Kagome pumped her arm in victory. "Yes! I got it!"

"Someone help me!" the blonde screamed as she dove under a nearby table.

"Don't worry, I shot-" Kagome started before gasping. The monster was staring at her angrily, the arrow having passed right through it, before it turned toward the frightened blonde girl. "What? But I didn't miss this time! How can it still be all right?!" Shaken but still determined to help, Kagome readied her bow once again and was just about to shoot when she was tackled from behind. "Oof," she cried as the wind was knocked from her body.

"How dare you try to harm Misa-Misa?!" an outraged male voice demanded of the crushed schoolgirl. Kagome was having trouble breathing at the moment, subsequently halting her ability to answer questions.

"What's going on here?" a policeman inquired as several people started crowding around the scene.

"I saw it all," a patron of the café cried. "That crazy girl started shooting arrows at Misa-Misa!"

"Yeah, I saw it too!" others agreed.

"Officer, arrest her!" The man who was sitting on Kagome finally stood up to point accusingly at the girl and she gratefully gulped up as much air as her lungs could hold. After a moment she stood only to find herself surrounded by angry civilians.

"Young lady, I demand an explanation," a police officer said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Kagome screamed as she tried breaking free of his grip.

"Not until you tell me why you tried hurting this girl," he said, pointing to the blonde.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her," Kagome insisted, glaring at the officer. "I was trying to kill the monster that was trying to hurt her!"

"Monster? What monster?" Kagome looked over to the blonde and shrieked as the strange beast reached out toward Misa-Misa.

"It's right there! It's going to get her!" Kagome struggled to free herself only to find herself grabbed by more of the police. "Why don't you do anything?! She's going to be killed!"

"Okay, that's enough," the first policeman said. "Take her back to the station before she manages to hurt someone, or herself."

A few hours later Kagome pounded against the bars of her jail cell, her eyes flashing furiously in the dimly-lit area. "Let me out of here! I'm not a criminal! I was trying to save that girl! My Gramps runs a shrine and if you don't let me out he'll send a bunch of evil spirits to haunt you!"

"Shut up back there!" someone called back and Kagome growled.

"I will not! I know my rights! You can't treat me like this!" After several more fruitless minutes Kagome's threw up her arms in frustration and slumped down onto the cot in her cell. She put a hand to her throat, which had grown quite sore from her persistent screaming, and closed her tired eyes. "Can things get any worse?"

"Would you care for a drink of water?" Kaogme's eyes shot open as a kindly-looking older man approached her cell. He wore a long coat and in one hand he held a small plastic cup which he offered to the girl.

"Oh, thanks," Kagome said as she poured the cool liquid down her throat. "Ahh, that felt good."

"I am glad," the older man said with a smile.

"So, who are you?" Kagome wondered.

"You can call me Watari, miss," he answered as he set the empty cup down.

"Okay, Watari-san. I am Kagome Higurashi. Would you happen to know when the police are planning on releasing me?" Watari released a small sigh.

"I was afraid you would ask that, Higurashi-san. Unfortunately the police are not through investigating you or your claims of seeing a monster."

"But I really did see a monster!" Kagome insisted. "And anyway, what about my family? Haven't they been contacted yet?"

"That is another puzzle," Watari said as he reached into his coat. "It seems there is no record of a Higurashi family that runs a shrine anywhere in Tokyo."

"What? But that's impossible!" Kagome said, shocked. "My family has lived here for years!"

"It is rather peculiar, miss," Watari replied after pulling out a laptop. "In fact, your whole story is rather peculiar, and that is why my employer wishes to speak with you."

"Your employer? Who is that?" Kagome watched as he finished setting up the portable computer before facing it in her direction. A large, cursive letter L was the only item on the screen.

"He happens to be a detective who investigates unusual crimes. Once he heard about your predicament he was interested in hearing your story, Higurashi-san."

"Well, I suppose this can't get me into any worse trouble," Kagome said with a sigh.

"I am pleased to hear that," a new, male voice spoke from the computer. "Greetings, Higurashi-san. I am known as L."

"L? That's a strange name?" Kagome said, her brows knit together.

"It's merely an alias," the computer voice explained. "Anyway, I would like to hear your version of the events that played out earlier today."

"All right," Kagome said, staring determinedly at the computer. "I had just stepped out of the magic well that transports me between worlds when I realized that instead of the Feudal Era, I was in Tokyo." Watari raised an eyebrow but remained silent, as did L. "Since I was lost, I decided to call someone to come pick me up. Then I saw that girl come out of a café and there was a monster right behind her. I wanted to help her so I tried to shoot the monster with my arrows but I missed, which really made me mad, and when I tried to shoot it again I was tackled. That's when the police showed up." There was a small pause where no one spoke and Kagome thought Watari was giving her a strange look, but it was difficult to tell from his position in the shadows.

"Higurashi-san," L finally said, startling Kagome, "may I ask why you had a bow and arrows on you when you were searching for a phone?"

"Sometimes I take them with me when I go back in time," Kagome explained. "I need to defend myself from demons, after all."

"You don't say. Now, could you describe the monster you saw following Misa Amane?"

"I don't know, it was just a big, ugly thing floating after her." Kagome wondered why the monster's appearance would be important.

"Higurashi-san," L began slowly. "Do you believe this monster could have been a shinigami?"

"Huh? A shinigami?" Kagome turned her head, trying to imagine what one would look like, when a hulking figure floated through the walls and headed straight toward her. "Ahh! Monster!" she screamed, fleeing away from the bars in a panic.

"What? Where?" Watari's head swiveled around as he searched for whatever was upsetting the girl.

"Watari, do you see anything?" L asked.

"No, sir, not a thing."

"It's over there!" Kagome pointed to the man's right and he turned, but could find nothing beside him.

"Heh heh heh," the beast chuckled in a creepy voice. "This should be fun." Then it was gone, floating back through the same wall from which it had appeared.

"It's gone," Kagome said, cautiously moving back toward Watari.

"Was this the same monster you observed following Misa Amane?" L asked.

"No, this one was different, and uglier."

"I understand. Watari, that will be all for now. Please return to your regular duties."

"Yes sir." Watari closed up the laptop and slid it back into his pocket. Then he bowed to Kagome. "Thank you for your cooperation." He turned and walked back down the hall leading to the interrogation room.

"Wait! What about me?!" Kagome cried but in another second the door to freedom had slammed shut. She moaned and banged her head against the bars before realizing that hurt, and then laid down upon her cot in hopes of getting some rest.

"Hello, there." Kagome jumped and rubbed her eyes, wondering how long she'd been asleep.

"Who's there," she asked, squinting as her eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness.

"My name is Light," the young man said. He looked young, maybe like a high school student, and handsome, which made Kagome run a hand through her hair in an attempt to look like she hadn't spent most of the day in a jail cell.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered, moving closer to the bars.

"My father is a police officer. I heard about your arrest and knew I had to visit you."

"Oh, really?" Kagome gave him a hopeful smile and Light returned it.

"Yes. I want to know more about the monster you claimed to have seen."

"Boy, everyone is sure interested in those monsters," Kagome said with a chuckle. "You, the police, Watari-san and L-san-"

"Watari and L spoke with you?" Light interrupted, his red eyes narrowing.

"Yes, earlier today," Kagome nodded. "They wanted me to recount my story and then asked if I thought the monster looked like a shinigami?"

"I see." Light's face had taken on a calculating look but Kagome was too focused on what had just appeared behind the young man.

"It's back! That monster that came in here earlier!" she shrieked. "Light, you have to get away!"

"You mean Ryuk?" Light asked casually as he pointed to the beast. "He's with me. So, I guess you really can see shinigami, just like Misa said."

"Oh, so Misa's your girlfriend?" Kagome asked, disappointed. Then she realized what else Light had said. "Wait, you mean that thing really is a shinigami?" Ryuk laughed again.

"She's got some strange powers, Light," he informed the young man. "I don't know how, but she's able to see things most others can't."

"That's going to be a problem for me," Light said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "I have enough on my plate dealing with L and Misa, and I don't need some freak like you in my way."

"Hey, who are you calling a freak?" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.

"Kagome Higurashi, I believe," Light answered as he finished writing something. Then he checked his watch. "It should take about 30 more seconds."

"What should take 30 seconds?" Kagome demanded, growing angrier. Light looked up at her, his eyes glowing.

"Your death," he whispered. "I am Kira."

"I thought your name was Light," she said before her eyes went blank. Light grinned and casually walked away from the cell, Ryuk chuckling at his side.

"What did you do to her, Light?"

"The whole station believes she's insane, so it really shouldn't be a surprise to them when she's found to have hung herself during the night with that red bow she wore around her neck."


	5. Kagome Meets the Strawhats!

Kagome Meets the Strawhats

The delicious scent of roasting meat and steaming soup awoke Kagome from a deep sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then her neck, for it felt somewhat sore, before breathing in another dose of the aromatic air.

"Mmm, that smells good and I'm starving. I wonder if the villagers are having a celebration and need their beloved reincarnated priestess to show up and look cute! There's only one way to find out." She swiftly slipped on her pack before pulling herself out of the well only to discover she was standing on a sandy shore.

"Huh? What's going on here? Why is there a beach in the forest?" She walked around, gazing for any sign of familiarity, but this tropical paradise was completely different from any she'd ever seen before. After walking around for a few moments she spotted a tree with the strangest looking fruit hanging from its branches. "I wonder what this is," she said before reaching up to pluck what looked like a fat orange eggplant. "Maybe if I bring it to Kaede-sama she can put it to some sort of medicine." She slipped the fruit into her pack and set off to investigate once again when she suddenly stumbled over the root of a large palm tree. "Ow! The sand scraped my sensitive knees!"

"Are you okay?" A short, furry creature with a large pink hat and antlers stood above the schoolgirl looking concerned. Kagome stared at him before shrieking and jumping back.

"A monster! Inuyasha, save me!"

"Ahhh!" The creature shrieked and ran towards a set of bushes a few feet away before hiding part of his face behind the shrubbery.

"Chopper! What's wrong?" A young woman with orange hair and a young man in brown overalls came into view before running over toward the shaking reindeer.

"Th-th-that girl! She called me a monster and scared me!" he explained, pointing a small hoof toward Kagome. The guy with overalls peered at her curiously.

"Hey, you! Are you a native of this island?" Kagome grew annoyed.

" Do I look like an island native? I'm just a middle-school student from Tokyo! Now, would you mind telling me just where exactly I am?"

"Tokyo?" the orange-haired woman asked in confusion. "I've never heard of anyplace called Tokyo. Where is it?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's only the capital of Japan. You must do worse on your tests than I do!" The woman frowned.

"I think you're a little confused. There aren't any places in the world called Tokyo or Japan." Kagome's eyes widened.

"What? But that's impossible, I was just there this morning!"

"Uh, Nami?" Chopper had stopped trying to hide and was now tapping the tall woman's leg. "This girl tripped just a few minutes ago, so perhaps her confusion was caused by some trauma to her head."

"What?!" Kagome was enraged. "I do not have a head injury! It's all of you who are crazy!"

"Hey, calm down miss," the young man said, looking rather annoyed. "Chopper here is a doctor, so if he thinks you might be injured it would be best if you listened to him."

"That _thing _is a doctor?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Chopper is not a thing," Nami said sternly before bending down so she could put an arm around the reindeer.

"Fine, whatever," Kagome said with a sigh. "But will someone please tell me where I am an what's going on?"

"This is the island of Relios," the man answered. "I'm Usopp, those are Nami and Chopper, and we're members of the Strawhat Pirates. We just stopped on this island for a quick rest." Kagome's brows shot up and she clenched her hands together dramatically.

"Pirates! Oh no, you're going to kidnap me and make me your wench who is forced to do all sorts of creepy, disgusting things!" The pirates stared at her.

"Uh, no, we won't be doing any of those things," Nami said at last as she stood once again. "In fact, I think we'll just be on our way before our captain comes looking for us."

"Nami! Usopp! Chopper! Where are you?"

"Oh, too late," Nami sighed as a teenage boy with a red vest and a straw hat appeared on the scene. "What is it, Luffy?" The boy grinned and Kagome sighed.

_"There's really a shortage of cute guys here."_

"Sanji made lunch, but he said no one could eat until you came back," Luffy announced.

"So we're ignored again!" Usopp yelled indignantly just as Luffy noticed the stranger.

"Who's this mystery person?" he asked curiously.

"I just happen to be Kagome Higurashi, shrine maiden from-"

"How far are we from another island?" Kagome fumed as Luffy turned all attention toward the redhead.

"It's rude to interrupt someone, you know!" The boy turned back to her, surprised.

'Sorry, but after you said your name I thought you were done. Anyway, let's head back for lunch! I'm starving!" To the schoolgirl's horror, Luffy's arms suddenly stretched out at an abnormally long length before wrapping around two nearby trees.

"Wha-what's wrong with him!" she shrieked while trying to back away.

"Luffy, don't!" Nami cried but it was too late. A second later Luffy jumped up and was propelled forward, knocking Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and Kagome into his torso, before the five of them soared through sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome shrieked as she grabbed onto whatever she could, which happened to be Usopp. A few seconds later, the group crashed into a large sand dune halfway across the island.

"Sanji! I brought everyone back, so let's eat!" Luffy cheerfully jumped up and scrambled over to a picnic table laden with several heaping plates of food. Just as started shoveling the treats into his face was he kicked several times by a lanky blonde man.

"Idiot! Don't just start launching Nami around like she's made of rubber too! Nami-swan, I'll help you!" He rushed over to the heap of people and gallantly held out an arm for the redhead, which she eagerly accepted.

"Hey! We're here too!" Usopp shouted after helping Chopper off of him.

"Why would I care about-" Sanji froze after realizing he had almost missed the arrival of another female before his visible eye turned into a heart. "Princess! Are you hurt?" He dashed over to Kagome, who was still very dizzy from the flight and was currently sprawled out on the sand. "Let me assist you to a comfy seat and a delicious meal to apologize for what that lout of a captain has put you through!"

"Whuwhohawhasitboy," Kagome muttered as she was lifted and carried to a comfortable lounge chair. A woman with short black hair in the adjacent lounge peered at the newcomer with an amused expression and set a book on her lap.

"Who is this, Cook-san?"

"I don't really know, Robin-chwan, but any beautiful lady in distress deserves my services!"

"I see," Robin said before returning to her book. After a few minutes later Kagome regained her senses and stared in confusion at the large tray of food resting in front of her.

"At last you have awakened, princess!" Sanji dropped to one knee and brought Kagome's hand to his lips.

"Hey! Stop that!" she cried, yanking her hand back.

"Then perhaps you will accept this as a token of my affection?" The blonde offered a pink rose, which Kagome merely stared at before shoving the tray away.

"Look, I don't really know what's going on here but I don't appreciate being tossed around like a doll!"

"You're right, I apologize profusely for the harsh treatment you were subjected to," Sanji cried as he bowed before the girl.

"And another thing-what's wrong with his arms!" Kagome pointed at Luffy, who looked over curiously. "They stretched out like… like something stretchy!"

"Oh, that? It's because I'm a rubber man," Luffy explained before pulling his cheek out far enough to validate his claims. Kagome blinked in dumb silence.

"So, your body is made of rubber?" Luffy grinned and nodded. _"Hmm, that would be a useful ability to have when you want to separate the guy you like from the true love of his life." _

"Anyway, dear princess," Sanji said as he leaned in closer to the girl. "If there is anything I can do for you-"

"No! Just stay back!" Kagome jumped back. _"If only he wore subjugation beads…"_

"Hey, lady!" Luffy waved at her from the table, where he, Usopp, and Chopper were still eating. "If you don't want your food, I'll eat it! It's really delicious!"

"Bastard! Keep away from this poor girl, you've already scarred her enough!" Sanji raged as he ran over to kick the captain again.

"Oi, ero-cook, pipe down." A muscular young man with short green hair walked over to the group with crossed arms. "I could hear your annoying voice all the way on the other side of this island."

"Shut up, marimo!" Kagome winced at the scowling face of this newcomer. _"Really, where are the cute guys?"_

"Zoro! Come eat!" Luffy called. Zoro approached before stopping to stare at Kagome.

"Who's this?"

"A mystery woman," Luffy replied, making Kagome growl.

"I've already told you, my name is Kagome-"

"Whatever," Zoro interrupted, resting his hands against the three sword hilts at his waist. "I'm going to take a nap." With a yawn he vanished onto the large ship docked nearby, making the schoolgirl fume.

"Really! You pirates are all so rude!"

"We're not the only ones," Nami muttered as she plopped into a vacant lounge chair and was promptly served lunch by Sanji.

"So, can I have your food?" After he finished pummeling Luffy, Sanji once again offered the tray of food to the girl.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't turn down free food," she reasoned. After one bite, Kagome discovered that this was the most delicious meal she'd ever tasted and quickly wolfed down every plate of food before asking for seconds, and eventually third.

"I'm so happy that my cooking has pleased you!" Sanji exclaimed every time she asked for more.

"Wow, she can almost match Luffy," Nami muttered, causing Usopp and Chopper to snicker. Kagome glared at the redhead, before bringing another forkful of creamed potato to her mouth.

"Uwaa, that was good!" Luffy said with fists pumping His stomach had expanded to the size of a large barrel and the buttons on his stretched vest were dangerously close to popping off and whacking someone in the face. And a second later one did, smacking Kagome hard enough in the forehead to knock her on her back.

"Ow!" she cried while soothing the red welt now blemishing her skin.

"Idiot! How could you!" While the over-large Luffy was kicked like a soccer ball by his chef, Kagome sat up scowling and ready to shout. It was then that she noticed the strange fruit she'd discovered earlier had fallen on the ground beside her.

"Hmm, I am in the mood for something sweet," she said before peeling back the brightly colored skin and taking a large bite. She chewed for a moment, swallowed, then gagged and tried spitting out the remnants of the vile fruit. "That tastes terrible! There's no way Kaede-sama can use it for medicine!" Kagome then stood and chucked the remnants of the fat orange eggplant-like vegetation as far as she could towards the forest. It landed three feet from her.

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" Sanji was in full heart mode as he grabbed the schoolgirl's arm and dragged her back toward the ship. "Nami-swan and I are going for a refreshing dip in the ocean-would you care to join us?"

"Oi, I'm going to, you know," Usopp shouted from the cool blue waters.

"Sanji-kun, are you coming?" Nami was now sporting a low-cut bikini that clearly showed off her assets. Sanji froze at the sight before blood started trickling down his nose.

"This is truly a magnificent day," he murmured before charging at full-steam toward the young woman, shedding his shirt, tie, and shoes along the way. "NAMI-SWAN!! WAIT FOR ME!!"

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to come with you!" Kagome called out angrily. Nami smirked and twirled around so the girl could receive a proper idea of what a real woman looked like. Kagome fumed and stomped over toward the pirates who were not swimming. "Hey, do any of you have a swimsuit in my size that I could borrow?"

"Why would we have that?" Luffy wondered just before a set of hands holding the requested item appeared on top his head. Kagome shrieked and jumped back, causing her to trip and fall on her butt.

"This should fit," Robin said without looking up from her book.

"Th-thanks," Kagome said. She hesitantly reached out before snatching the suit and running over to the nearest bushes. "Nobody better try and peek at me while I change!" she cried. No one responded. "That never works," she sighed before slipping off her skirt. A few minutes later Kagome emerged with her hands covering her chest. "This part is too big!" she whined, hoping someone would magically solve her problem.

"Sorry," Robin said. "I must have overestimated your bust size."

"Grrr, that's not funny," Kagome scowled after a smile crossed the lips of the older woman. "Anyway, now it's my turn to hog the attention!" She ran toward a small cliff overlooking the ocean and climbed up, a difficult feat for a girl holding her swimsuit up with one hand. "I'm coming to join you now!"

"Oh, Nami-swan, your beauty is unrivaled," Sanji said, unable to tear his eyes from her. Usopp was too busy snorkeling to hear the proclamation as well.

"Argh! No one ignores Kagome Higurashi!" With that, the girl leapt into the air before plummeting into the teal waves below. _"Ahh, how refreshing,"_ she thought as the water cooled her skin. _"Wait a minute-how come I'm not floating up to the surface?"_ The schoolgirl panicked as her body suddenly felt like it was made of lead and started sinking deeper. Kagome tried screaming but her words were only a stream of bubbles and a minute later a swift-moving current was dragging her out even farther from the shore.

"_Oh no! Someone help me! Inuyasha! Kouga! Hojo!"_ Sudden movements to her right made Kagome's heart leap and she turned, expecting a handsome savior waiting to rescue her. Unfortunately a large sea monster was the only being who'd noticed her situation and her eyes widened in fear. _"Inu-"_

A second later the monster chomped down upon her head, torso, and legs before licking its newly red lips and swimming away.


	6. Kagome and the Diclonius!

Kagome and the Diclonius

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of the ocean overwhelmed her body. A gentle breeze blew through her black hair while her eyes glittered in the sunlight like the beautiful blue waves rising and falling before her.

When she had first exited the Bone Eater's Well and discovered she was on a beach in a region of modern Japan instead of the Feudal Era, she had been quite perturbed. Now, however, she was beginning to enjoy the seashore and even took of her shoes in order to feel the warm sand beneath her.

"I almost wish I'd brought my bathing suit with me," she told herself while searching for pretty seashells.

"Then I'd be able to get an amazing tan. I wonder if Inuyasha would like me better with a tan?" She pondered this further while adjusting the pack of arrows and bow she carried on her back.

"I also wonder why I brought my weapons but no other supplies," she said to the hermit crab scuttling beside her feet. "Mom must have forgotten to give it to me before I jumped into the well. But there's no use worrying about it now, not when I'm enjoying a day on the beach!"

She skipped a little further down along the sand and was contemplating building a sandcastle when the static of a walkie-talkie drew her attention. She turned around and was surprised to see another girl had appeared on the shore without making a sound.

"I wonder who that is," Kagome mused out loud. The girl, whose back was to her at the moment, had short pink hair and was wearing a black dress. When the breeze mussed her hair, though, Kagome was shocked to see two small white things sticking out of her head. "Are those what I think they are?" She began striding toward the girl, one hand already reaching toward the bow hanging from her back.

"Papa, I've arrived here like you instructed," the girl spoke into a small mechanical device.

"Good girl, Nana," a male voice responded. "You know what your mission is: find Lucy and alert us to where she is, but don't try to take her on until we've arrived."

"Yes, Papa," Nana replied eagerly. "Nana will be good and do what you say."

"Hey! You!" Nana jumped as Kagome reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Swiftly she turned around, revealing frightened pink eyes, but it wasn't her face that drew Kagome's attention; atop her head stood two small white ear-shaped items.

"You scared me," Nana said, relaxing after realizing the girl was not the person she searched for. However, her eyes widened once again when Kagome pointed her weapon directly into her face.

"You are a demon! How dare you arrive on the beach on a beautiful day like this and terrorize innocent tourists!" Nana trembled and took a few steps backward.

"Y-you are mistaken. Nana is not a demon-Nana is a good girl!"

"Yeah, right, demon," Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm going to purify you right now!"

"Nana does not want to hurt humans," the scared girl said before clenching her hands together. "So, goodbye." In the blink of an eye, the girl had leapt into the air and disappeared. Kagome scowled at the empty space.

"Don't tell me you're not a demon when you can disappear like Inuyasha can!" she yelled out angrily. There was no response and she sighed, setting the weapons back onto her back. "Well, if there's one demon here there are probably others as well just waiting to terrorize the beach-goers. I'd better go on patrol and protect them."

With a proud smile, Kagome started walking up the beach again, making sure to keep her eyes open for any other potential threats, until she came across an angry man dressed in a military uniform. He was also screaming into a walkie-talkie.

"Now listen to me, Bando-."

"Damn you all! I will find her on my own terms and kill that bitch myself!"

"Excuse me sir," Kagome said with a cheerful smile as she approached the man. "I am on patrol looking for demons and I was wondering if you'd seen any lately?" The man stared at her hatefully.

"What the hell are you talking about, you crazy woman? There aren't any demons here!"

"But I just saw one down the beach a little while ago," Kagome protested stubbornly. "She had pink hair and weird cat-like ears on top of her head and she could fly-." Kagome was cut off by Bando suddenly kicking her in the chest and knocking her to the ground.

"You bitch! You saw that Diclonious! Where is she? Tell me, or I'll kill you!" He punctuated these threats by kicking her in the side and chest even harder. Kagome coughed violently and struggled to breathe through the pain coursing through her body.

"_Must… reach… arrows…"_

"I told you to talk, damn woman!" Bando was about to kick her again when suddenly Kagome lifted her arms weakly and pointed the loaded bow at his chest. He stared at her for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"You think a pathetic bow and arrow will hurt a soldier like me? Don't make me-"

"Hit… the mark…" Kagome whispered before releasing her sacred arrow. Instead of striking the Bando's chest, though, her shot went low, cracked through his protection, and landed squarely in his crotch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed before falling on his back in pain. "My nuts! You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"I don't think so, you asshole!" By now Kagome was on her feet and standing over the injured man. "How dare you treat me like that? I deserve more respect than that!" She proceeded to stomp on his face with her bare foot several times before kicking his chest for good measure. "If I ever see you treating a woman badly again, you'll get a worse punishment than this!" She then stormed off, clutching her bow so tightly that her fingers turned white.

"Co-come back here," Bando weakly called, although he was unable to do more than whimper at the moment. Kagome ignored him and continued walking, more determined than ever to find a demon.

"There's got to be more around here," she murmured, just as a new set of figure entered her field of vision.

She ignored the young man and woman who seemed like a couple but focused all her attention on the girl skipping happily beside them. Her hair was longer and a different shade of pink than Nana's, but there was no mistaking those two white things upon her head.

"Demon," Kagome whispered, resetting her arrow. The couple still had not noticed her presence, but the pink-haired skipper soon did.

"Nyuu?" she asked in a squeaky voice, looking curiously at Kagome. Kagome responded by lifting her bow and aiming it carefully. "Nyuu!" The girl suddenly looked happy and started running toward Kagome, who gasped and released her arrow at once. It soared for a few feet before striking the pink-haired girl in the left shoulder, releasing a spurt of blood.

"Yes!" Kagome cried, reaching for another arrow.

"NYUUUUUUU!!!!" The pink-haired one started to cry and clutch at the arrow with her right hand.

"Nyuu! What happened to you? Hold on!" The young man and woman rushed to Nyuu, who was crying even more pitifully now and bleeding steadily onto the sand.

"Kouta, hold on," the girl said as she removed a handkerchief from her pocket. "I'll take care of her, ok?"

"All right, Yuka." Kouta then turned to Kagome, who was aiming her next shot at Nyuu. "Hey! Stop! What do you think you're doing?" He ran toward Kagome, who was forced to lower her weapon.

"Me? What are you doing, trying to help that demon?" Kagome demanded. "I already wounded her and with another shot I can destroy it!" Kouta had reached her by now but instead of looking pleased with her work, the young man was furious. Without warning he slapped Kagome hard across the face, leaving her stunned.

"You have no right to attack Nyuu!" Kouta screamed. "She never did anything to you, so leave her alone!"

Kagome stared at him a moment longer before narrowing her eyes at the man. Before he realized, she had slapped him back across the face, not once but several times.

"You stupid idiot!" she screamed, whacking him harder and harder. "I am trying to save you all from a grisly death, but you want to protect the demon and punish me? How dare you lay your hands upon me like that?" She lifted her bow again and also started beating Kouta with it. "I'm getting really sick of the men in this place!" she screamed, hitting him harder and harder.

"Kouta!" Yuka screamed from her spot beside the still pained Nyuu. "Stop hurting him!"

"No! Not until he apologizes for what he did to me!" Unfortunately, Kouta was unable to do this as he'd been hurt so badly that he passed out on the sand. Kagome stood over his body and glared, still angry at her shabby treatment.

"Kouta! Are you all right?" Yuka ran to the boy and grabbed his hand, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Kouta," a new, calm voice said. Kagome looked over to Nyuu and was shocked to see her glaring with hate-filled eyes. "You hurt Kouta, you bitch." The pink-haired girl grabbed the arrow from her shoulder, pulled it out without wincing, and tossed it back toward its owner. Kagome growled and lifted her weapon once more.

"I knew you were an evil demon, and this time I will-." Her thought was not completed as the pink-haired girl pointed at her head and shot it in to the air like the cork off a champagne bottle. Blood gushed from her neck and drenched the surrounding sand until her limp body fell into the mess and began soaking up the red liquid.


	7. Kagome and the Black Butler!

Kagome meets the Black Butler

"Where am I?" Kagome wondered as she stared up at the inky night sky. The schoolgirl had expected to land in the Feudal Ages of Japan after entering the Bone Eater's Well, but when she'd climbed out of the previous source of water, she was aghast to find she was stranded in a cold, gloomy city she'd never seen before.

"Oh, goodness," a young woman dressed in many layers of black clothing said as she passed Kagome on the street. "I've not seen such scandalous attire in all my life."

"Scandalous? This is what everyone at my school has to wear," Kagome shouted to the woman, who walked even more quickly away from the girl. "Although I do make my skirt a little shorter and my shirt a little tighter when I go to visit Inuyasha," she admitted with a laugh to herself. "Oh, where are you, Inuyasha? I'm not supposed to be in a dirty city with signs covered in writing I can't read!"

She continued whining to nobody as she trudged up another street and turned a corner. "Oh, wow, horse-drawn carriages." Several of these vehicles were moving up and down the road, which was lit by gas-powered lampposts. "It's like one of those places I read about in my history books. Well, I never actually read them as I was too busy being kidnapped by demons for the fifteenth time, but I definitely skimmed through the book. I think I even got a 50 on the test!"

Proud of her achievement, Kagome strutted up the street while peering excitedly at the old-fashioned outfits and objects that were for sale in the many shops.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle." Kagome turned as a brown-haired maid played with two sets of bells that could fit in the palms of her hand.

"Oh, Paula, we already have enough bells," a small girl with huge blonde pigtails told the maid. "We're here to buy something cute for the next time I visit Ciel-kun!"

"Sorry, Miss Elizabeth," the maid said before setting the bells down, although she did give them a sad glance.

"Hey, if you're looking for a present for your boyfriend, I'm the person you should be asking," Kagome said with a large smile. Elizabeth looked up at her curiously.

"A foreigner," she said, causing Kagome to scowl.

"So what if I'm foreign? I still know the way to a man's heart-I do have at least three of them chasing after me," she added proudly. Elizabeth's green eyes widened.

"Three boys want to marry you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say they all wanted to marry me, exactly," Kagome said with a nervous giggle. "One did, but he was a jerky wolf demon who didn't know how to treat a lady."

"D-demon?" Elizabeth and Paula started trembling but Kagome took no notice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm around demons all the time-I can spot one from a mile away actually. But only one of the guys who likes me is a demon; one's completely human, but I don't like him very much. I just keep him around in case I need to borrow things from him," she added with a wink. Elizabeth frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a very nice thing to say," she said. Kagome scoffed.

"It's not like I led him on or anything. Well, maybe I did, but the point is you can never have too many things from a suitor."

"I don't think I should be listening to you anymore," Elizabeth said in a determined tone. "Ciel-kun is the person I love most and I would never lead him on or use him for things. Good evening." With that she turned and stormed away, while Paula scurried after her. Kagome shrugged.

"She didn't even get to hear about the best boy that likes me. Oh well, her loss." Feeling chipper once again, Kagome continued her stroll down the street and also continued to examine the people around her. "I would hate having to wear so much clothing," she muttered after passing ten women revealing no skin other than that on their faces. "How do you get guys to notice you if there's nothing worth noticing available?"

She shrugged and continued along until an interesting group ahead caught her eye. A young boy, perhaps of thirteen, was wearing a top hat and using a cane as he strolled down the street. He was accompanied by a cheerful woman dressed all in red, and two butlers. Once she saw the face of the taller butler, Kagome's mouth fell open and she started drooling on herself.

"So handsome." With a quick wipe of her lips, she lifted her skirt another inch before taking off after the group. "Excuse me! Could you help a lost foreigner?"

"What is it now?" The boy, who Kagome now noticed wore a patch over his right eye, turned to her with a sour expression. "I've had enough trouble with foreigners."

"Aw, my adorable nephew should not be so cold," the woman in red said as she patted his shoulder. "This poor girl is probably completely confused after arriving in a place so different from her homeland. Er, where is her homeland, Grell?"

"Most likely, Japan," her butler replied. He was the shorter of the two and not the one Kagome cared about, so she ignored him and turned toward the taller one.

"Correct, I am from Japan," she said, bowing politely before them. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. You are?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," the boy replied, to Kagome's annoyance. "This is my aunt, Madam Red, and her butler, Grell."

"And your name is?" Kagome asked, batting her eyes at the dark-haired stranger with brown eyes that almost glowed. He gave her an amused look before bowing as well.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, personal butler of Ciel-bocchan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Kagome said, forcing a throaty laugh from her mouth. Ciel had taken this time to study her further and frowned at her appearance.

"I don't know how it is in Japan, but in England it is not proper for a young woman to dress in such attire," he informed her snootily.

"Perhaps she is one suited for such clothes," Madam Red said in a teasing tone. "A woman who walks the streets at night?" Kagome gasped and glared at her.

"How dare you call me a prostitute? I am simply a schoolgirl from Japan who travels back in time to fight demons!" Sebastian's brow twitched ever so slightly at this proclamation.

"Demons, you say? I've never heard of schoolgirls slaying demons before." Kagome quickly batted her eyes at him again and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Oh, yes, Sebastian-san. I'm an expert at finding and purifying demons. My friends would be useless without my expertise in each battle." A smile formed upon both the butler's and the boy's lips but they made no mention of it as they looked down at each other.

"Perhaps we should be taking our leave, bocchan? The hour is growing quite late." Ciel nodded and gave Kagome one last odd look before adjusting his long coat.

"Yes, we should be leaving as well," Madam Red said with a yawn. "A doctor needs her rest if she's to perform at her best. Good evening to you, young demon slayer." She nodded to Kagome before setting off with her nephew and their butlers.

"Are you just going to leave me here like this?" Kagome called after their retreating figures.

"I'm sure the church a street away will take you in for the night," Ciel called back in an uncaring tone. Kagome growled and stormed away.

"Fine, if they don't want me then who needs them!" She continued walking and muttering to herself until discovering that she was completely lost. "Oh, no, I thought the church would be here. Now what do I do?"

"I have a suggestion for that." Kagome looked up as a strangely familiar voice called down to her from the top of a roof.

"Who's there?" she yelled, trying to sound fierce. "Show yourself!"

"Of course!" A man with long red hair and crazy pointed teeth hopped down beside the girl and grinned crazily at her. "I've never met a demon slayer before-what an exciting opportunity."

"Oh, really?" Kagome felt flattered. "Would you like me to show you some of my skills?"

"Actually I'd like you to show this shinigami what's inside you?" he responded. Kagome gasped, not at learning that this man was a shinigami, but at what she thought was a lewd come-on.

"I'd never show that to you, you pervert!" She raised her hand to slap him but was halted by the man revealing a giant chainsaw, turning it on, and then shoving it through her chest. Blood and intestines gushed onto the blackened streets before the device was removed. Kagome crumpled to the ground, a stream of blood now leaking from the corners of her mouth.

"Hmm, how disappointing," the shinigami said after examining the corpse. "I had expected a brighter shade of red from a demon slayer."


	8. Kagome Meets the Nightwalker!

Kagome meets the Nightwalker

Kagome pulled herself out of the Bone Eater's Well and sighed, wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow.

"I hope I don't look too gross for Inuyasha," she mumbled while flattening her hair and adjusting her school uniform so it properly showed off her greatest assets. When she was finished, the schoolgirl looked up and was shocked to discover that, instead of arriving an ancient forest, she was in a city that greatly resembled Tokyo.

"Why would the well transport me to my own home city?" she wondered aloud while turning back to water source. To her shock and horror, the well had disappeared. "Oh, great, now I'm stuck here," she sighed. "I should probably try to find my way back to the shrine. I don't want Inuyasha to wait too long for me, although it would serve him right for even daring to have a conversation with the previous love of his life and not include me in it!" Suddenly angry, Kagome clenched her fists and took off down the busy sidewalks as she searched for her home.

It didn't take long for Kagome to notice something was different about this city. "Things are much cheaper than I remember," she muttered after watching some children by crepes from a vendor. "The cars on the street also look like older models and the school kids I pass aren't obsessing over cell phones and video games like my friends. I wonder what's going on here."

Before she could think about this too greatly, Kagome suddenly sensed a strange magical energy from somewhere nearby. "Is that a jewel shard? No, the feeling is different, but what I sense is definitely powerful. Maybe if I learn what this power is it can help send me back!" With a determined face, Kagome started jogging in the direction of the energy and before long found herself wandering down a dark alley littered with garbage and other unpleasant items.

"I know that power is here somewhere." Kagome dove into the refuse and started groping around for the source of magic she'd sensed. After a moment, her hands closed over a diamond-shaped object which she quickly pulled up to eye level.

"A necklace?" The diamond object was indeed on a chain that could be placed around someone's neck, although what soon drew Kagome's attention was the green item encased by the diamond. It was shaped like half of a yin yang symbol and was emitting such a strong energy that Kagome felt herself growing more powerful as she held it. "I wonder what this is."

"You are the one," a soft, male voice spoke suddenly, causing Kagome to jump away in fright and land in the garbage once again.

"Who's there?" she demanded while struggling to sit. "You'd better not try anything funny-I know archery!"

"There's no need to be afraid." The green center of the necklace started glowing before a light shone from it which revealed the form of a handsome young man. Kagome could not take her eyes from his beautiful blue eyes or shiny golden-green hair, until she noticed what he was not wearing many clothes, mainly a shirt or proper bottoms. She tried to form a cohesive thought.

"Uh, buh," she moaned, eyes still roaming over his body.

"Let me assist you, Mistress," the young man said, extending a pale hand to her. Kagome accepted it without a word and soon stood face to face with the angelic being.

"D-did you call me Mistress?" Kagome asked when she could speak again. He smiled and her knees almost buckled.

"Yes, I did. You are the one who found my necklace, so you are the one I must serve."

"What's your name?" He paused for a moment before giving her a shy glance.

"I don't have a name in the proper sense, but many before have called me Tenshi." He twitched his back and Kagome realized he actually had white wings.

"How fitting," Kagome said, smiling in a dopey manner. Tenshi took a step closer to her and placed a hand upon her arm.

"If we work together, I can bring you a life of good fortune and joy, if that is what you wish."

"Really?" He nodded and Kagome's eyes widened as she imagined the possibilities. "So, I could ace every test without having to study? Or hit every demon we face with my first arrow? Or make my sort-of potential boyfriend forget about the woman he once loved and focus completely on me, who was reincarnated with her soul?" Tenshi's brows had narrowed a bit at this last part but still he nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. As long as you wear my necklace and participate in the ritual, I can provide you with all the luck you desire." Kagome continued smiling dreamily until his words sunk into her skull.

"Ritual? What kind of ritual?" Tenshi leaned in closer and lowered his voice.

"In order to transfer my power to you, we must connect through the intimate art of kissing."

"Kissing!" Kagome squealed before clutching her cheeks in embarrassment. "You said it so bluntly-no games, no pretending you don't want to kiss me, no insults-I'm overwhelmed!"

"Well, if you care to think about it, I can wait-." Tenshi was cut off by Kagome launching herself at him and bringing their lips together for a full minute. When she pulled back, they were both panting, although Kagome was giggling like mad.

"How wonderful! Not only did I get to kiss such a handsome boy, but I can feel this new power surging through my body!" She paused to cough for a moment before turning back to Tenshi. "So, when does my good luck start?"

"J-just put on the necklace." Tenshi seemed a bit unsteady from the sudden passion inflicted upon him, but after Kagome obeyed his wishes he straightened up and grinned at her again. "Good. Now, go out into the world and wait for fortune to find you." He reached toward the necklace and vanished in another flash of light, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

"Okay!" Kagome skipped out of the alley, forgetting completely that there were still some scraps of trash stuck to her uniform, and promptly found a ten-thousand yen bill floating down the sidewalk toward her feet. "All right! Next time my friends take me to WcDonalds, I'm paying!" She pocketed the bill and continued on her way.

"Hey! You there!" Kagome stopped and peered into a building where several cameras and lights were set up before a stage. "We're doing a photo shoot of adorable school girls and one of our models dropped out," a man explained. "Would you like to fill in for her? You'd be well compensated!"

"I'd love to!" Kagome was quickly escorted into her own dressing room and outfitted in the cutest, skimpiest uniforms she'd ever seen. "Make sure to shoot my good side," she said with a teasing smile as she was bombarded with camera flashes. A half hour later Kagome exited the building with a bag full of head shots and wallet stuffed with cash. A crowd had gathered to watch her shoot and now several boys were calling out to her.

"There's the new schoolgirl model!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Please go out with me!"

"Now, now, boys, there's plenty of Kagome to go around," she said with a confident laugh. "Just write down your numbers and I'll call every one of you when I have an opening in my schedule." When she'd collected enough numbers to sufficiently make any of the guys interested in her very jealous, Kagome blew a kiss to the crows and coughed rather pronouncedly before skipping off down another alley.

"Tenshi, come here! Everything's going perfectly!" Her necklace glowed and soon the beautiful young man was beside her and smiling contentedly.

"I am so glad you are pleased, Mistress. If there is anything else I can-." Kagome lunged at him before he could finish, this time eliciting a kiss that lasted for almost three minutes. They both gasped for breath when she pulled back, and Kagome coughed even more, but she was grinning like a maniac. "Mistress, you should not do that without warning," Tenshi said after recovering. "The luck I supply you with is enough to last all day, there's no need to make so many transactions."

"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked. "I have to ensure my luck is enough so I can defeat Naraku, impress everyone around me, and win my potential boyfriend's heart forever! Now let's go and see how much more fortune I can acquire!"

"As you wish," Tenshi replied somewhat doubtfully. He returned to the necklace while Kagome adjusted her bag and began skipping down the street once again. However, a wave of dizziness swept over her and she was forced to rest on a bench for a few minutes before she was able to move again.

"How strange," she mumbled while continuing to search for a worthwhile activity. "I haven't felt dizzy like that since I caught pneumonia when I was little. But now that I have Tenshi's luck, I'll probably never be sick in my life again!" She laughed and coughed some more at this before spotting a park a few meters ahead.

"Oh look, they're having an archery exhibition. This is my chance to impress them all with my skills!" She rushed over, strapped on a quiver of arrows, and grabbed a bow before anyone could stop her. "Hey everyone! Watch this!" She casually aimed at the target directly across from her and released the arrow. It arced perfectly into a direct bulls-eye.

"Amazing," the spectators and exhibitionists said.

"She didn't even hold the bow correctly."

"If that impressed you, watch this." Kagome picked up two arrows and launched them together. Again, they both hit the center.

"How is she doing that?"

"She must be the best archer in the country."

"Not the country, the world!"

"Ha ha, really? Well, what do you think of this?" Kagome pulled off the red ribbon on her uniform and tied it around her eyes. Then she loaded her bow and spun around wildly on one foot.

"There's no way she can hit it now," the crowd cried.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome stopped with her bow facing the target directly, released her shot, and hit another perfect spot.

"She's the best!"

"Someone sign her up for the national tournament!"

"I want her for the Olympics!" Kagome pulled off her blindfold and bounced on her heels in excitement.

"I really did it! I can hit any target I want now! I'm feeling a bit nauseous and dizzy again, but I'm sure that will pass."

"Hey, young lady," one of the men running the event called. "Please tell us your name?"

"There's no time for that," Kagome called as she grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the street, not remembering to set down her equipment. "I have to get back to the Feudal Ages and purify some evil demons!"

"Wait! Don't leave!" Although the crowds protested, Kagome ran further and further away until she was in a secluded alley once more.

"Tenshi! I need you! Now!" The young man appeared and gave her a weary look.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I need you to make the Bone Eater's Well appear so I can take you back to where my friends are," she commanded. Tenshi's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about."

"What? But you have to!" Kagome grabbed his slender arms and gripped tightly. "If I can't back to the past, this will all be for nothing! You'd better learn how to take me there!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I'll try." Tenshi looked quite pathetic so Kagome released him and readjusted her clothes.

"Good. Now, I also need to know how to maximize this good fortune of yours. If a kiss gives me a day's worth, as you said, then to get a month's worth at once do we need to do more?" Tenshi looked up at her, startled, and paled when he saw the desire in her eyes.

"I-I can't do that, Mistress."

"Oh, come on," she said, stalking closer to him. "I'm sure a handsome guy like you has had a chance with plenty of girls."

"No, you misunderstand." Kagome scoffed and lunged at him once more, knocking Tenshi to the ground.

"Get off of her, you disgusting breed!" Kagome and Tenshi looked up to discover a tall man with violet hair and a schoolgirl with an orange ponytail staring at them from near the street.

"Hey, this is a private alley," Kagome complained.

"You have to get away," the other girl declared. "He's trying to trick you into giving him your life energy! Shido-san, hurry and defeat this horrible monster."

"Stay here, Riho," the tall man said before stepping closer to the pair. He seemed to be holding a red blade in his hand and Kagome gasped before narrowing her eyes. She sta up and stretched out her arms protectively.

"No! You can't kill him before I return to the past and become the luckiest girl ever!"

"Miss, you are in terrible danger," Shido said with an irritated expression. "If that breed turns into his true form, he could really hurt you."

"I don't believe you! You just want to take him and hoard all the luck yourself!" Without thinking, Kagome grabbed several arrows from the quiver on her back and shot them one after another at the man.

"Miss, please," Shido said while managing to dodge each shot. "If you will just listen-." His words were cut off as one of the arrows ricocheted off of a nearby building and sailed directly into his heart. Since this arrow had been purified by Kagome's unconscious instincts, and since Shido was of a vampiric nature, he disintegrated into a pile of dust instantly.

"Oops," Kagome mumbled as Riho let out an unearthly wail.

"Shido-san! You killed him! How could you?" Kagome never got a chance to answer her, as another arrow ricocheted off the same building before lodging itself in Riho's throat. She fell to the ground without a sound, soon lying in a pool of her own blood.

"I-I cannot believe my Mistress has defeated the Midnight Detective," Tenshi said after an awkward moment.

"I just wanted him to leave us alone, I didn't mean to kill him," Kagome claimed, although she didn't look too upset by the incident. "Anyway, let's get back to what we were doing." Before Tenshi could protest Kagome was sucking on his face like a baby with a pacifier. It only took a few minutes for the last remnants of her life energy to be drained by the Nightbreed; Kagome slumped over on the street looking like a husk of the girl she once was. Tenshi stared at her for a moment before retrieving his necklace.

"That should last me for a few years. Thanks for being a most tasty meal, Mistress."


End file.
